goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Lavin
Linda Lavin is an American actress. Biography Born in Portland, Maine, Lavin studied at the College of William & Mary and performed with them on many occasions before joining the Compass Players and appearing frequently in Broadway shows and revues. She acheived mainstream success after a recurring role in the series Barney Miller led to the title role in Alice, which ran for nine years. Lavin's film roles mostly included parts in telefilms such as The Morning After and The Annette Funicello Story, though she also appeared in The Muppets Take Manhattan and See You in the Morning amongst others. Singing Lavin appeared in small roles in a number of Broadway shows including Oh, Kay! and A Family Affair before featuring in such revues as Wet Paint and Hotel Passionato. Lavin also originated the role of Sydney Carlton in It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! and played Gloria Thorpe in the television film of Damn Yankees. She sang the theme song for her most successful television series, Alice. Television Damn Yankees (1967) *Six Months Out of Every Year (contains solo lines) *Shoeless Joe from Hannibal, Mo. (solo) Alice (1976) *There's a New Girl in Town (solo) The Muppet Show (1979) *Beyond the Blue Horizon (solo) Stage Oh, Kay! (1960) 4th Avenue North (1961) A Family Affair (1962)(originated the role) Fifi of Paris *Harmony (contains solo lines) *The Wedding Babs (understudy) *My Son, the Lawyer (contains solo lines) *Every Girl Wants to Get Married (contains solo lines) *Siegal Marching Song (contains solo lines) *The Wedding Milk and Honey (1964) Wet Paint (1965) The Game Is Up (1965) Hotel Passionato (1965)(originated the role) *Not Getting Any Younger *What a Curious Girl (duet) *Marry Me (duet) *The Confrontation *Finale The Mad Show (1966) *The Boy From Ipanema (solo) *Misery Is (duet) *You Never Can Tell (contains solo lines) *Looking For Someone (solo) *Finale It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! (1966)(originated the role) *You've Got Possibilities (solo) *Ooh, Do You Love You? (solo) *It's Superman (reprise)(contains solo lines) On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1966) *Hurry! It's Lovely Up Here! (solo) *Tosy and Cosh (solo) *On the S.S. Bernard Cohn (contains solo lines) *What Did I Have That I Don't Have (solo) *Wait Till We're Sixty-Five (duet) Dynamite Tonite! (1966) Walking Happy (1969) *Where Was I (solo) *Use Your Noggin' (contains solo lines) *You're Right, You're Right (solo) *I'll Make a Man of the Man (solo) *Walking Happy (contains solo lines) *I Don't Think I'm In Love (duet) *You're Right, You're Right (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Gypsy (1990) *Some People (solo) *Some People" (reprise)(solo) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Everything's Coming up Roses (solo) *Madame Rose's Toreadorables (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) *Small World (reprise)(solo) *Rose's Turn (solo) Follies (2011) *Montage (contains solo lines) Albums Sophie (1997) *Who Are We Kidding? (solo) Possibilities (2011) *It Might As Well Be Spring (solo) *Hey, Look Me Over (solo) *There's A Small Hotel (solo) *In Love Again (solo) *Corcovado (Quiet Night Of Quiet Stars)(solo) *'Deed I Do (solo) *It Amazes Me (solo) *You've Got Possibilities (solo) *Rhode Island Is Famous For You (solo) *The Song Remembers When (solo) *Walk Between Raindrops (solo) *Two For The Road (solo) Gallery lavinwetpaint.jpg|Wet Paint. castmadshow.jpg|The Mad Show. lavinsydney.jpg|'Sydney Carlton' in It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! lavinalice.jpg|'Alice Hyatt' in Alice. lavinmamarose.jpg|'"Mama" Rose Hovick' in Gypsy. sophiealbum.jpg|'Sophie.' lavinpossibilities.jpg|'Possibilities.' Lavin, Linda Lavin, Linda